Part 3 (Feedback)
"Containment" is the third episode of the Edition Two: Feedback webisode series. It premiered on October 15, 2017. Synopsis "The once helpful security turns against the con-goers. Jake devises a plan for escape." Plot Jake impatiently sits within the small basement cell, trying to recollect his thoughts. Ethan wraps another bandage around his own head, feeling the blood seeping through. "This is a load of horseshit." Jake spits. "We can't do anything." Ethan sighs. "Dammit, I need to know if my family is okay. My mom, my dad, my siblings..." "I do too. Don't remind me." Jake quickly responds. "If all we do is sit here and wonder, we won't be able to do anything." "Then what're we supposed to do?" Ethan throws his hands up. "They've got guns. We have injuries and big fuckin' mouths." "Well maybe we can negotiate, or even fight back." Suddenly from the remaining people in there, the father from earlier stands up. "Oh great, this is hell." Jake shakes his head. "I get to be stuck for the last day of my life in a cell with the shitfuck family that treated my booth like crap." "First off, my name is Irwin and my family and I are very fine people, you're exaggerating." He says. "We respectfully declined. But that's unimportant now." "Horse fucking dickballs you respectfully declined." Jake stands up. "You don't get to act like you have authority." "And neither do they." Irwin huffs. "Look, my family and I are willing to do anything to get out of here. If we all don't band together and have a little hope, we're all fucked. And we're not fucked til we're on the literal side of death. So c'mon." "Okay, we'll figure a plan out and make sure it's foolproof." Ethan stands up before Jake can argue. "What did you have in mind?" "If more than one of us fights back against the next guard to come around, we can probably steal his gun and make a run for it." Irwin explains. "Irwin, that's far too dangerous!" The mother appears at his side. "Melanie, go sit with Carter." Irwin commands. "It'll be at least three of us against one person." "Quit the talkin', you're all bein' too loud!" A guard arrives suddenly and opens the door to the cell, holding a rifle, with a handgun holstered on his belt. Suddenly Irwin swings around and punches him right in the face. Ethan in an instant runs to grab the rifle, and the struggle begins as Irwin attempts to help. The guard pulls the gun back and butts Irwin in the head with it, sending him to the floor, before he aims at Ethan. However, in the commotion, Jake steals the handgun from the officer's belt and shoots his hand. The officer drops the rifle and Ethan grabs it, and Jake's breathing picks up as the injured guard lunges at him, but the boy fires a round into his head. "O-Oh fuck!" Jake stumbles back, breathing slowing down as he adjusts to the situation. "Oh fuck, fuck, fucking fuckity fuck... I just k-killed someone...!" "He had it coming..." Irwin gets to his feet. He looks to Ethan, then to Jake. "You, tall one. Keep that rifle, I need a backup. And you, kid, gimme the handgun. We're gonna bust out of here." "...b-but, I was the one who--" "Can you shut up?" The little boy, Carter, approaches. "My dad is the leader, not you, ya stupidhead. What makes you the leader? If anything, I should be it, not anyone else." Jake glares at the boy, and simply walks up to him. "Think about the situation, little fucker. Your stupid pride means horseshit right now. So shut the fuck up." Carter smirks and spits on him. Jake turns around and shoots Irwin in the head. "I'm in charge if this is the kind of fuck you all want to pull. And besides, he had it coming." Deaths *One unnamed security guard *Irwin Trivia *Last appearance of Irwin. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Webisodes Category:Edition Two: Feedback